


Truth Or Dare

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Truth or Dare, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken game of "Truth or Dare". It's a given fact that would end up with something sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

"Liam, truth or dare?"

Harry took another sip of his beer as he watched as Liam considered his options for a long moment, before finally deciding.

“Truth.” He said.

“Boring, Liam!” Niall exclaimed, making Liam pick up a pillow from next to him on the couch and throw it at the Irishman’s face. While, tried to throw it at Niall’s face. All five of them were fairly drunk by now, so Liam’s aim was a bit off as the pillow flew past Niall’s face and landed on the floor behind the couch opposite Louis Niall was sitting in. 

Harry chuckled, nodding his head and attempting to come up with a question.

“Okay, let’s see… If you could be born again, would you choose to be a different sex than what you are?” Harry asked, leaning back in his chair while smiling to himself, quite satisfied with his own answer.

The rest of the guys laughed at Harry’s question, while Liam sat back in the couch, thinking the question over.

“No, I’d still want to be a guy. I don’t think I’d handle period pains very well.” Liam said.

“At least if you were a girl, you would have an excuse to have your monthly PMS-attack.” Louis remarked drunkenly, making the rest chuckle and Liam frown.

“Oh, screw you.” Liam muttered, folding his arms across his chest and turning his head to look at Zayn. “Zayn, truth or dare?” 

Zayn grinned to himself, not even needing to consider it.

“Dare.” He said.

Liam grinned back at him, seeming pleased with Zayn’s choice.

“Okay. I dare you to carry one other person in this room on your shoulders, walk outside and down the street until you spot someone, stop and scream: ‘I am woman, hear me bitch!’” Liam said.

“Can I pick who I’m going to carry myself?” Zayn asked as he got up from his seat next to Liam on the couch, stumbling slightly in his drunken state while watching as Liam nodded.

“Niall, you’re the least heavy one. Come on.” Zayn said. Niall didn’t protest and got up as well, following Zayn out of the living room and into the hallway, where both of them put on their shoes before heading out of Harry and Louis’ apartment. 

“I have _got_ to see this.” Louis grinned, getting up from the couch next to where Niall had been sitting, stumbling towards the door leading out to the terrace. Harry and Liam quickly followed him, bringing their beers as they headed out into the kind of chilly night. 

They watched as Zayn came walking surprisingly straight down the street, carrying Niall on his shoulders. Even though the two of them were three floors down from the apartment, the three guys on the terrace could see that Niall was holding on to Zayn’s hair. 

They didn’t have to go far before they spotted an old couple coming up the street towards them. Zayn stopped a few feet in front of the couple and started screaming.

“I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME BITCH!” 

The old couple jumped slightly and stared at Zayn and Niall in confusion, before Zayn turned around and walked back up the street towards the apartment building as if nothing had happened.

Louis had to grip the railings of the terrace to keep himself from falling over as he burst out laughing, while Harry supported himself by clinging to Liam’s arm as they all erupted into fits of chuckles.

They continued to laugh until they heard Zayn and Niall coming back into the apartment, and Harry was struggling to breathe as he made his way back into the living room and back over to his chair.

“Good God, you probably scared that poor couple to death!” Louis laughed as he fell back into his seat on the couch next to Niall, who was also laughing. 

“Okay, okay, my turn!” Zayn grinned, taking a long sip of his beer and swallowing before looking at Niall. 

“Truth or dare, blondie?” 

“Dare!” Niall quickly replied.

Zayn took a moment to think, trying to come up with the perfect dare.

“Give me a second.” Zayn said as he got up from his seat again, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen, returning just a few seconds later with a big table spoon with a large dollop of butter on it. 

Walking over to Niall, Zayn handed him the spoon with a big grin on his face.

“Eat it.”

Harry made a disgusted sound, while Liam made gagging noises at the dare. Louis just laughed, almost falling over as he watched the surprised look on Niall’s face.

“Okay.” Niall then said, taking the spoon from Zayn and opening his mouth, taking the spoon into his mouth and moving the butter off it with his teeth, chewing it and swallowing it as if it was ice cream.

“Mate, that’s nasty!” Louis choked out between his chuckles.

“I can’t believe you just ate pure butter!” Liam groaned, but couldn’t hold back his laughter.

Zayn found it so amusing that he actually fell to his knees on the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Niall just grinned.

“It didn’t taste that bad, to be honest.” The Irishman said, only making his mates laugh even harder.

“Dude, you’re just sick!” Harry laughed, shaking his head in slight disbelief. 

Niall leaned forward and picked up his beer, taking a big gulp of the liquid and swallowing before putting it back down on the table, turning his head to look at Harry with a serious look on his face.

“Styles. Truth or dare?” He asked.

Harry allowed himself a long moment to consider his options and took another sip of his beer before making his decision.

“Dare.” He said simply, regretting it as Niall smirked that evil smirk he only let people see when he was drunk and had an idea.

“Harry, I dare you to kiss Louis. With tongue, for at least three minutes.”

The room fell silent after Niall’s words, and everyone was looking at Harry. Harry choked slightly as he turned to meet Louis’ surprised gaze. Oh, this was a bad, bad idea.

Harry had been crazy about Louis for over a year, and there had always been something between them, though neither of them had ever dared to do anything about it. Their band mates all knew that the two of them had a thing for each other, but had never actually mentioned it or made them do anything to admit it. But now that was apparently going to change.

Harry didn’t know what to do, and he could tell by the look in Louis’ eyes that he didn’t either. 

Biting his lip, Harry swallowed hard and continued to stare at Louis, searching for something, anything, in his eyes that would help him decide what to do. But the only thing Harry saw was that there was nothing in Louis’ eyes that told him that he didn’t want it to happen. There was actually a hint of excitement in Louis’ eyes. And that was enough for Harry to make up his mind.

“Okay.” He said, again simply as he got up from his chair. Liam was leaning slightly forward in his seat on the couch opposite Louis and Niall, and Niall shifted so that he was looking directly at Louis next to him as Harry walked towards him. Zayn continued to stay on his knees on the floor by Niall’s feet, his eyes wide as he watched as Harry stopped in front of Louis.

“Are you sure?” Louis mouthed to Harry.

“Are you telling me not to do it?” Harry mouthed back, watching as Louis bit his lip for a moment before shaking his head. That was all the encouragement Harry needed as he moved to straddle Louis’ lap, his legs on either side of Louis’ thighs. 

The room was completely silent as Harry leaned down and to begin with, gently pressed his lips against Louis’. They just stayed like that for a moment, their lips pressed against each other.

“With tongue!” Niall suddenly reminded them. Louis then separated his lips slightly and Harry took the opportunity to push his tongue past Louis’ lips and into his mouth. When their tongues first touch, it was like electricity shot through both of them and all the urges and feelings they had been repressing for a year came flowing to the surface, taking complete control of them both.

Harry’s hands reached up on their own and gripped Louis’ hair tightly as he pushed his tongue deeper into Louis’ mouth, making the slightly older man moan against Harry’s lips as Louis’ moved his hands up to Harry’s waist, gripping his hips tightly.

Harry pulled at Louis’ hair, making Louis moan against his lips again as he pushed his hips gently upwards against Harry, which Harry responded to by pressing himself down against Louis. Hard. 

Gasping against Harry’s lips, Louis used his grip on Harry’s hips to pull him down firmer on top of him as he felt himself grow quickly hard in his pants as he felt Harry’s growing bulge press and rub against his own as Harry grinded down hard against Louis. 

A loud moan escaped Harry’s lips as Louis started rolling his hips up against him to meet Harry’s movements. 

Harry’s head was spinning, both because of the alcohol and because all the blood in his body was going straight to his growing erection that was now painfully hard and trapped in his jeans. He had wanted this for so long and even though having it happen while the guys were playing “Truth or Dare” wasn’t his ideal idea of how it was going to go down for the first time, he wasn’t complaining. _At all_.

Moans and gasps escaped them both as Louis thrust his hips hard and fast up against Harry in desperation, while Harry was grinding down hard to meet each and every one of Louis’ upward thrusts, and before either of them knew it, they came, both men trembling in pleasure and whimpering against each other’s lips as warm cum seeped the front of both their jeans.

Finally coming to a stop, Harry rested his forehead against Louis, his eyes drifting shut as they both gasped for air, waiting as their bodies returned to normal. 

“Is it completely weird that I’m a little turned on by that?”

Zayn’s voice made them both jump slightly, having completely forgotten that they weren’t alone in the living room. Harry blushed furiously and Louis couldn’t hold back a chuckle as Harry hid his face in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“I’d ask you to join us, but I don’t really want to share, so…” Louis grinned as he looked at Zayn.

“It was about time that happened.” Liam said with a grin as he leaned back in the couch, looking at Louis and Harry, who was still hiding in Louis’ neck.

“You’re welcome for making it happen.” Niall said, satisfied with himself as he took a sip of his beer. “Oh, by the way, do you remember that movie we watched last week?” Niall asked, turning to look at Zayn who was now getting up from the floor and walked back to the couch to sit down next to Liam again.

“Oh yeah, ‘The Hangover’?” Zayn replied.

“Yeah, that one! Remember that scene with the baby and…” 

Louis zoned out as Liam, Zayn and Niall got caught up in a conversation about the movie, moving his hands from Harry’s hips and instead wrapping his arms tight around Harry’s waist. 

Harry peeked up at Louis from his neck, releasing the grip he had in Louis’ hair and letting his hands fall to rest against Louis’ chest. 

“Hi…” Harry whispered, so low that only Louis could hear him. Louis smiled, moving one hand up to run it gently through Harry’s hair.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Louis whispered back. 

“How drunk are you?” Harry asked, biting down gently at his own lower lip.

“Drunk enough to feel my head spin slightly, but not drunk enough to regret doing this.” Louis whispered, watching as Harry blushed slightly at his words.

“I don’t regret it either.” He whispered, watching as Louis smiled again.

“Good. Does that mean we can do it again sometime?” 

Harry nodded, leaning up slightly and pressing a small, soft kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Yeah.” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips before letting his head fall down to rest against Louis’ shoulder. 

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

“Are you mine now?” Harry whispered, almost shyly, looking up at Louis. Smiling, Louis let his hand slide down from Harry’s hair and down his cheek.

“I’ve been yours since the moment we met, Harry.” He whispered, watching as Harry closed his eyes as Louis let his hand slide gently up and down his cheek.

“Mmm… I’m yours too… I’m tired, Boo Bear…” 

“Go to sleep, Hazza… We’ll talk more in the morning…” Louis whispered, bending his head to press a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Mmkay…” Harry mumbled, and it didn’t take long before he had drifted off to sleep, still straddling Louis’ lap and resting his head against Louis’ shoulder.

Louis moved his hand back up to Harry’s hair and stroked it gently through his curls as he held Harry in his arms, watching the younger man as he slept peacefully, the sound of his calm, deep breathing soothing him.

Zayn, Liam and Niall were still talking about the movie, no longer interested in Louis and Harry, and Louis was okay with that. He was perfectly happy just holding Harry as he slept, not saying anything to anyone.

He didn’t need to speak right now. He didn’t need to do anything but hold Harry as he slept peacefully in his arms. 

Hold Harry. _His_ Harry. That’s all he needed.


End file.
